


Always in Your Arms

by electricheart



Series: imagineyourotp prompt [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A or your OTP getting up and going to Person B’s bed to cuddle.  No matter where Person B lives or is at, they get out of bed and travel to snuggle with Person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always in Your Arms

Tsukishima's never been a heavy sleeper, always woken up by the smallest noise in the house. The sound of someone opening the door of his home stirs him awake, the sound of said person hitting themselves in the furniture wakes him up completely.

He sits up, rubbing his eyes with one hand and reaching around the small bookshelf by his bed for his glasses. He groans when he hears them fall down. He hopes he doesn't step on them in the morning. 

The door to the bedroom opens slowly, that weird orange head he's become so accustomed to in the past few years peeking in. 

"You awake?" Hinata whispers.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He was supposed to get home from the tournament in three days, not three days _early_. "Am now."

Hinata grins before fully entering the room, wobbling in one foot as he starts taking his shoes off throwing them haphazardly around the room. 

"What time's it?" Tsukishima asks as he lays back down, making way for Hinata who pulls off the sweater he's wearing.

"Oh, just two in the morning," Hinata replies as he snuggles close.

Tsukishima blinks. "'Gonna kill you in the morning," he mumbles, closing his eyes with a groan.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hush, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Plane?"

Hinata looks up from his chest brow furrowed. "You asking if I slept on the flight here?"

"Mn."

"Nah, couldn't sleep. Too awake, you know?"

"No."

Hinata laughs but it's quiet, closer to a chuckle, as he pushes himself upwards to kiss Tsukishima's chin. "G'night."

"G'Night, Shouyou."


End file.
